


Voz

by Diezella



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diezella/pseuds/Diezella
Summary: Su voz tenía la culpa de todo. Si algún día llegaba a recuperarla, la destrozaría a voluntad mediante gritos; manera exacta de retratar sus sentimientos... Y cómo no, si por no saber a quién escuchar y actuar porque sí, había cometido el peor de los errores. [Human!AU]





	Voz

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tenía esta idea incompleta hace 2 años, y por fin me animé a terminarla.  
> En vista de que ni en Wattpad ni en Fanfiction esta historia tuvo mucha aceptación (ni siquiera ha tenido reviews), quería pedirles que por favor comentasen qué opinan, ya sea algún tipo de crítica constructiva si algo no salió bien o sus opiniones de apoyo si les gustó. Gracias, me ayudarían mucho a desarrollar mi estilo literario.

* * *

_ **Voz** _

* * *

 

El sonido de un golpe, seco y certero, rondaba por su cabeza.

Algo goteaba en la distancia; o eso sentía, ya que la verdad era que sólo se lo estaba imaginando.

El sonido del golpe insistía.

El goteo ya no era un goteo, era un desborde de agua, y no era agua; sino lágrimas escapando de su cara deformada.

Tails soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más. «Una no es ninguna», pensó para si, y éstas se sumaron a las del resto de la tarde y todas formaron un millón.

Apostaría a que más.

Y ya no sabía hacer sino eso; llorar. Obligando a sus párpados a estar cerrados a pesar de que le doliese, y a pesar de que, entre tanta lágrima y moquillo, se le formase una repulsiva humedad en el rostro; ¡a pesar de todo!, porque si llegaba a abrirlos...

_«¡Basta!»_

De vez en cuando subía una de sus manos para deslizarla por su mejilla, y limpiarse en vano lo que, segundos después, ensuciaría. También se cubría con ambas manos el cuello, donde yacía resentida su garganta; pobre infeliz que tuvo que pagar el precio de su pánico. Ardía cuando pasaba saliva y picaba en todo momento, produciéndole una tos que parecía iba a salpicarle sangre fuera de la boca.

Sangre.

La sangre le recordaba el sonido del golpe, más que nada, su sequedad y firmeza al golpear.

Se echó a llorar de nuevo, convulsionando su pequeño cuerpo, arrinconado contra la pared. Ahora sin sonido y apenas capaz de susurrar... ya que la voz se le había esfumado.  _Una cobarde cualquiera,_  que se llegó a asustar de sí misma, de sus gritos, y ya no quiso salir más.

O quizá se había rehusado a seguir repitiendo lo mismo tanto tiempo, y simplemente se marchó.

_"Sonic, detente..."_

Ni que fuese tan importante.

_"Por favor, Sonic..."_

Estaba mejor sin ella, sin su jodida y cobarde voz. Después de todo, ella había causado todo.

Era un ambiente hostil, entre gris y blanco, con el aire saturado. No había ningún consuelo o distracción para él entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Su imaginación era inquieta y el mundo parecía congelado, como si lo hubiera dejado de lado sólo a él. Por lo tanto, cuando aquella conclusión se aferró dentro suyo, gobernó todo.

En la voz recaía la culpa.

Y gritó, mudo, sintiendo a la perfección cómo su garganta se desgarraba, seca, cómo se dañaba todavía más. Si volvía a recuperar la voz alguna vez en su vida, repetiría el proceso de destrozarla mediante alaridos; manera exacta de retratar sus sentimientos.

Y es que no quería saber nada de la culpable del asunto, ¡nada! Pensar que si hubiese despertado mudo en la mañana, nada hubiera ocurrido; y él no estaría llorando, el sonido del golpe no existiría sino en sus más retorcidas pesadillas, y estaría libre del asqueroso color que hace poco había conocido, del carmesí de la sangre que lo perseguía.

Si ningún sonido hubiese escapado de sus labios, todo estaría bien. Esa tormenta, esa malicia, hubiese seguido dentro suyo, encerrada; y él, ignorando su presencia...

De la nada, intentó calmar su llanto al mantener el aire encerrado en los pulmones; la cabeza le dolía.

Tras unas cuantas respiraciones que más que oxígeno rogaban piedad, el vientre le bailó con los más dolorosos temblores... y brotaron sus lágrimas de nuevo, sin poder controlarlo.

—Son... ic... —ya comenzaba a murmurar de nuevo, pero si no se ponía la mano en el pecho por poco y se desmayaba. Sus pulmones parecían ser apretados desde dentro con una fuerza horripilante.

Se golpeó la cabeza al echarla hacia atrás. Como despertando de un trance, cesó su llanto con gentil falsedad y, fatal error, abrió los ojos...

Saltó en su lugar, movió los pies como si pudiese correr de  _aquello_ , y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ni siquiera un grito pudo escapar su boca por el espanto de su alma, de su corazón, de su mente.

El golpe regresó brutalmente, y su sonido era tan realista que hasta le tenía miedo. Supo que estaba enfermando poco a poco; era palpable, sí, lo sentía en su nuca, taladrando sin piedad. Tenía mucha fuerza y aparte le hacía rebotar todos los sesos.

Estaba enfermo y poco tiempo le quedaba.

...No era como si le importase mucho de todas maneras.

Sus dedos se aferraron entre ellos. Su vista quedó perdida entre el blanco de la pared, el blanco de las luces; sin despegar la vista del infinito, se agarró la mano derecha. Le temblaba el doble porque sabía lo que había hecho, y él... No sabía porque no se la amputó del cuerpo al minuto después de lo ocurrido. Ella fue, secuaz de la tormenta y cómplice de la voz; extremidad demoníaca que acabaría por envenenar todo su cuerpo y entregarlo al infierno.

Se hincó, con la mano derecha sujeta por la contraria, que insistía en temblar, y él la soltó sólo para buscar entre la mesa alguna herramienta, haciendo tropezar sus alarmados dedos con el desorden de objetos; no movería la vista del horizonte, prefería buscar a ciegas. Se puso de pie, y se abalanzó arriba de la mesa, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que satisficiese sus deseos, pero al echar su peso encima y su brazo apartar las cosas, derrumbó todo.

Como si el sonido del golpe no bastase, resonaron las herramientas al caer como disparos y sus ecos, cristales fragmentándose en el instante en que se estrellaban contra el piso... así como la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se detuvo. Parpadeó, y el precioso río de sus irises celestes se rebalsó con un nuevo brillo; un nuevo objetivo que logró convencerlo.

Últimamente se había sentido muy atraído hacia las preguntas sin respuesta. Sin dejar completamente de lado sus labores en la tecnología y la mecánica, había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación mediante la lectura de libros; del espacio y su inmensidad, sus componentes, y la relación entre ellos. Por allí había encontrado una idea de veracidad todavía incierta; a veces ocurrían alineaciones o saltos entre las dimensiones paralelas, alterándose así la capacidad de las personas para ver al mundo. Éstas podían sentirse extrañas, como si perteneciesen a otro lugar y no al que estaban, tener recuerdos que no son suyos o sentir que ya vivieron algo pero no fue así.

¿Y si jamás pasó lo que pasó, y sólo había sido un delirio suyo? Algo así como una consecuencia adversa de algún error entre las dimensiones.

Por fin se dio la vuelta.

Inmediatamente se inclinó en el suelo; el frío de las baldosas amparando sus desnudas rodillas.

No sabía que le provocaba ver esa imagen más de un segundo, el pánico se disolvía de a poco pero dejaba algo en su lugar que no reconocía.

Confiaba en su intelecto, y que de verdad había sido un error en la continuidad del espacio-tiempo, en que tendría solución y todo gracias a él. Sí, le alegraba pensar en que las cosas pudiesen tomar ese rumbo. Comenzó entonces, con rapidez.

Desconocía el porqué Sonic no llevaba sus guantes puestos, pero le alivió las cosas, así pudo tomar su mano y hacer lo que debía más rápido. Aún entre sus dos manos, la de él era más grande, con dedos gruesos. No estaba específicamente fría, quizá no era tan tibia como el recuerdo de su tacto, pero sería una exageración decir que estaba fría. Girando su brazo en busca del pulso notó algo raro, y es que se sentía toda su musculatura muy rígida.

Volvía a hundir sus yemas en él, pero éstas se asustaban de esa extraña textura; tampoco pudieron encontrar un pulso por mucho que se enterraran en su muñeca. Recurrió también a su cuello, y nada... pero Tails seguía creyendo que era porque lo estaba haciendo mal.

...pero, pensó, no habían más formas de hacerlo.

Se frotó los ojos con mucha fuerza, soltando un suspiro desentonado... y triste, en el fondo.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había sido un tonto, en que no había ninguna otra explicación a todo ese desastre. Volvió a sostener la mano entre las suyas. Y es que cada segundo que su tacto la abrazaba, la sentía más helada, más lívida.

Era increíble que la misma mano que el día anterior jugaba a desordenarle el cabello, ahora carecía de movimiento y parecía que hasta el mismo viento la podía deformar. Estaba helada y de un color raro.

Conocía bien sus manos, sus lineas, su textura y notaba hasta la más mínima herida apenas aparecía. Como si fuese otra parte suya.

Las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. No veía nada. Entre sus manos sostenía algo tan helado que le quemaba, pero lo sostenía con intención de revivirlo, de despertar mágicamente el calor que siempre había tenido _. ¿Cómo algo que lo había acompañado tantos años podía esfumarse así como así?_

No había pensado aquello en ningún momento. Se sintió muy mal, de golpe. Todo se le fue encima. La soledad, la angustia, la culpa, el miedo... Todo le cayó encima.

¿De verdad se trataba del mismo Sonic? ¿Al que su mente plasmaba con unos ojos ricos en brillo y una sonrisa de tanta tibieza?

Apretaba aun más sus manos. Tenía todo lo suyo muy presente; sus manos, su voz, su risa, su silencio... prácticamente, todo lo suyo lo conocía al revés y al derecho. Siempre estaba ahí, de una forma u otra. Aunque no estuviesen juntos Tails lo sentía con él, o, en los días más recientes,  _encima de él._

Por allí había partido la cosa, todo el asunto de esa tormenta que lo perseguía. Era como una nube encima suyo, tiñendo todo de un color oscuro.

Por otro lado, estaba su sonrisa, sus abrazos, las incontables veces que lo había ayudado y todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Pero no parecía convencerle y era una lucha que no terminaba. Lo que decía que era cariño, al otro segundo tachaba de simple cortesía; cómo habían crecido juntos, podría tratarse de que sólo estuviese dando el ejemplo; más que hacerle compañía, no era más que un secuaz y al decir que lo había inspirado a tanto, podría tratarse de que era lo correcto, ya que jamás podría llegar a ser como él.

No sabía a quién escuchar.

Dejó su mano y avanzó su vista hacia su cara. Estaba ladeada, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión turbia. Tails repasaba sus ojos por el dolor de su cara, casi palpable por sus rasgos contraídos.

—¿Ya? ¿Terminaste... de bromear? —susurró, con voz rasposa.

Alargó una mano a su mejilla, y desconoció otra vez su piel. Sus ojos, inquietos, vieron que la mayoría de su cabello estaba teñido por la sangre, así como su cuello y la parte alta de su espalda. El pequeño charco del piso tocaba también la mejilla que se apoyaba contra el suelo.

—¿Sonic?

Lo empujó del hombro, con sutileza, pero el cuerpo retomaba su posición anterior.

—Yo... —dejó de susurrar. Se había topado con sus ojos. Tan abiertos, como forzados, reflejaban un pánico como el suyo. Y sus irises se hallaban vacíos, carentes del brillo que había tenido.. _. «en vida»_ , pensó,  _«cuando tenía vida»_.

Se mordió el labio y el llanto mudo comenzó de nuevo.

Lo extrañaba. Quería que esa frialdad de su cuerpo desapareciese, que el horror de su cara disminuyera o que por último botara un pesado suspiro, cerrase lentamente sus ojos y se despidiese de él con voz suave, cansada.

« _Tails... adiós_ », él podía hacer una copia exacta de su voz en su mente e imaginar el hecho.

Nada de eso era posible y todo porque a él se le había revuelto el corazón el día anterior.

Sí, el sentimiento de ser siempre su asquerosa sombra, como un agregado a sus actos principales, explotó sin más. Había comenzado a pensar que su vida ya no tomaría otro rumbo si no ayudarlo a él y servirle en todo, en que terminaría de crecer anclado a él, hasta que un día lo desechara.

Había comenzado a sospechar de su cariño, su aparente humildad y preocupación por él.

Admitía que había pensado todo eso y más; pero no tenía porque haber hecho eso. Era estúpido. Idiota. Repulsivo y mediocre.

Miraba hacia atrás y todo parecía una película de terror en cámara lenta, donde no había pensado en sus palabras y se las había lanzado sin más, al igual que lo que tenía en la mano... que acabó siendo un martillo. El golpe le retumbó en la nuca y lo botó al piso ante su corazón paralizado. Su cuerpo siguió moviéndose en una agonía silenciosa, y cuando ésta lo dejó quieto, con el corazón sin más ganas de latir y el pecho sin respiración, Tails recuperó el aliento para echarse a gritar, pero no se atrevió a acercarse.

Él lo había hecho, sí. Ahora lo recordaba todo, incluso cómo había contraído el brazo para hacer la fuerza y lanzar el objeto. Sus propios argumentos le ganaban a sus ganas de tener otra explicación.

Lo que sí estaba difuso entre si su intención maligna había conducido a su mano o si sólo fue un extraño reflejo, sin saber que tenía la herramienta en la mano.

Nunca había experimentado una ráfaga de violencia como tal; en ninguna discusión o pelea física.

Sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente y con una presión en el pecho tan fuerte que pensaba que se iba a desmayar. Si llegaba a desfallecer, aparte de teñirse con la sangre, se quedaría hasta que su cuerpo despertara, ya nadie mágicamente entraría y lo cuidaría con el fervor de Sonic. Ahora estaría él solo, justo como su mala intención quería. Ahora sólo él tenía la tecnología para hacer contra Eggman, inmensos aviones y el clamor de la gente.

Era libre.

Era libre de lo que Sonic veía como libertad.

Podría quemarse las pestañas inventando cosas, ignorando el paso del tiempo, y nadie le diría nada. Eso traería inventos cada vez mejores sin importar que su salud se viese afectada. Cada vez los aviones tendrían mejores ajustes, ya que nadie lo sacaría a la fuerza para que al aire libre viese el sol despertar, alumbrar el medio día o ser reemplazado con las estrellas por la noche. Ya nadie lo sacaría a la naturaleza, lugar donde Sonic encontraba una paz especial.

Miró su cara... Sus ojos... el pánico que guardaban.

Si la vida fuese así de linda sin él, ¿por qué se habían conocido en primer lugar?

Pensó de nuevo en la naturaleza. Cuando se juntaran las nubes oscuras y la lluvia azotara su techo, nadie le quitaría la angustia, ni con un abrazo ni alguna actividad para distraerlo. Cuando comenzaran a sonar los truenos e iluminasen con sus relámpagos, sería presa de su fobia y se escondería en algún sitio para pasar el amargo temor. Ya nadie estaría ahí para él.

Ya no. Nadie con quien reír, llorar, discutir. Nadie por quien preocuparse. Nadie a quien regalarle cosas o hacerle gestos.

Un comunicador comenzó a sonar. Al principio lo asustó al romper la atmósfera de silencio, pero luego lo ignoró y retomó sus pensamientos. Sabía que se contestaría solo.

—Hey, ¿Tails? ¿Sonic? ¿Alguien? —dijo la otra voz.

El sentimiento de melancolía, de que a partir de aquel día todo sería distinto, lograba bloquear sus sentidos, y no podía distinguir qué decía Knuckles.

—Resulta que estoy en un lío, o algo así. Los involucra a los dos y deben ayudarme porque...

Pensaba, que cuando él mismo creciera y se viese logrando sus metas respecto a la mecánica, no tendría el apoyo del más importante; de aquella persona que había sido su primera chispa de inspiración. Si derramaba sus agradecimientos en él, no importaba ya nada si no tenía ningún par de grandes ojos verdes que botasen lágrimas de orgullo por él.

Detrás de su tecnología digna de admiración, se escondería un ser enfermo que guardaría un secreto que le había partido el corazón.

—...cosas como esa, digo yo... —seguía diciendo Knuckles a pesar de no recibir ruido alguno en respuesta.

¿Acaso podría guardar el secreto? ¿Levantarse y dar tres pasos sin echarse a morir por el arrepentimiento? ¿Vivir tranquilo sin que Sonic se hubiese despedido de él?

Apoyó su frente con la otra, fría y paralizada, y al cerrar los ojos echó afuera un montón de lágrimas que cayeron sobre el cuerpo de lo que fue Sonic.

Se sentía tan vacío... No podía imaginarse un futuro siendo exitoso o feliz sin él.

Se había arruinado a sí mismo.

—...voy para allá —colgó la línea el otro.

No podría mantener un secreto así. Nadie le creería ninguna explicación si ni él mismo podía tragárselas.

Se levantó y pasó la mano por sus mejillas. Acarició la mano del otro lentamente, como despidiéndose.

Podía inventarse algo que lo dejara más tranquilo, al menos: podía imaginar a Sonic cerrando los ojos y susurrando de manera tan suave que parecería un arrullo: «Hasta pronto, amigo». Sí, tendría una sonrisa leve y ladeada, y sus ojos brillarían con pasión una última vez antes de apagarse para siempre.

Antes que Knuckles llegara, debía desaparecer; ambos lo harían.

 


End file.
